


A Halloween Fairytale

by Erebus_nyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And then POV Draco, F/M, Foe turned friends, Frustrated Blaise, Hah! I wish. The guys a strategist of course he's the unexpected leader, M/M, Not just Draco and Harry, POV Harry, Pining Draco, Pining Harry, Plotting Hermione, Shit's bout to hit the fan, The whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin, confused Ron, eighth year, halloween based, plotting pansy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erebus_nyx/pseuds/Erebus_nyx
Summary: Halloween was a day of spookiness, of celebration and of misshapen pumpkin faces. For Harry, like every wizard knows, Halloween is a day for mulling over his parents' death, mulling over how it should have been, mulling over how it was his fault, mulling over... You get the point.But now the war is over and The-Boy-Who-Lived is determined to change the way he thought before. And that included calling truce with the Blond git and his troop and also to enjoy this day for once in his life. And of course he won't do so without his best friends and he refused to leave his newfound friends behind either. And so they went on a trip... To a bloody haunted house. Curse those Gryffindors and their faulty sense of adventure.





	A Halloween Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'm just crazy and so I write this fic which is themed around Halloween... 2 months before Halloween. Or maybe it's coz of those posts which mostly say I know its August but I don't care I love Halloween so it's Halloween. I don't really know why I wrote this but I do really hope you like it. Okay that's it. Ta. P.s. I accidentally posted it without actually finishing it so sorrry.

"Get that awful thing far away from my face Potter." 

"Oh shut up Draco. It's not as if you don't spend hours with that camera thing taking pictures and welfies. I've seen you in the common room a million times if not a bazzilion." Harry said and continued filming around said common room.

It was decorated splendidly by Eighth Years with a little help from the Seventh Years and the house elfs. Cobwebs spun across the floor and up the walls,all over the ceiling with spiders crawling in them. Once in a while the spiders would jump on an unsuspecting student and enlarge magically into the size of a quaffle.

Ron had been the first victim and he refused to step into the common room ever since. After the battle they all were of course offered a chance to redo their last year. Headmistress McGonagall had assured them a normal year for once and Harry couldn't really complain.

For once in his life he felt the most normal he ever had. He had his friends with him, and even though the sacrifices were huge they had won the war and no one was afraid anymore.

But the first 2 months were hard on him. His first thought was to simply join the Aurors and then settle with Ginny. But then he found out that during the part of the year when the golden trio had camped out in search of Horcruxes, Ginny and Neville had gotten closer.

The news had devastated him of course and he had gone straight to Kingsley's office and demanded to become an Auror in the hopes that he could forget himself in work. Kingsley was wary at first but then even he realised the number of death eaters left to catch and the number of Aurors who were ready to leave their families alone anymore.

And so Harry spent those 2 months capturing Death Eaters and throwing them into Azkaban. Seeing their hero fighting alongside other Aurors had encouraged the rest to leave their safety and join him. And soon enough, either the rest of Death Eaters were reformed ones or they were in Azkaban.

Draco and his mother almost went in too but Harry had burst into the courtroom the minute he found out about this, wearing Auror robes and blood stains all over him, and demanded to be a witness on this trial.

The whole wizarding world,excluding the Golden Boy's friends and including the Malfoys, were extremely shocked when he wished to be a witness defending the Malfoys.

After they were released with a few restrictions on Draco both mother and son had come to apologise and thank him. Narcissa had even invited him over for tea.

That one tea turned to many teas and eventually Harry was close enough with her for her to realise that he was happy it not really satisfied.

He had expressed his concern over Hogwarts and her State after the war and she had soothed his fears by reminding him that this was Minerva who was undertaking rebuilding Hogwarts. It was as good as new already.

When she had expressed her views on his job and how he might not be as happy as he showed to others his defence mechanism kicked in and he left without a word. He didn't talk to her for a month and was planning to go longer had Draco not burst into his office.

"I don't what my mother sees in you that she wants to talk to you so much and why she is so devastated that she can't but she is. So get going Potter. We don't have all day."

Harry had stared at him for a moment before he promptly fainted.

A stray curse had hit him in the last raid but Harry being who he is had not gone to St.Mungos and instead had sat down to finish the report.

When he came to Narcissa was gently carding her fingers through his hair while humming beneath her breath. He wondered where he heard that tune before and realised it to be of muggle origin.

"Blackbird by The Beatles." She had whispered. "Good morning Harry. Pleased to see you are awake and as well as can be expected after being hit by the  _Mucous ad Nauseaum._ Why didn't you go to Mungos in the first place Harry?"

And then after 3 long months Narcissa and Hermione, who had gone to Australia with Ron, had convinced him to give Hogwarts another shot and then decide if he wanted to be an Auror still.

And now he was glad he came back to the one place that felt like home. He was determined to change things in his life, change the way he saw life and that came with smoothing things over with Slytherin and anyone with whom he ever had a fight with. Then came reassuring Neville that he was fine with him and Ginny. And then came enjoying things he never really had before the war began and so with Hermione and Ron, who had returned after finding her parents, he roamed both the wizarding world and the Muggle world.

"Potter you're doing that 'gazing into the distance' thing again. Only you're gazing at Blaise's chest and he looks pretty creeped out." Draco's voice interrupted his mental tirade and he paused filming. He blushed and raised his gaze to look at Blaise who really did look like he was majorly creeped out.

"Sorry mate." Blaise waved him off and resumed talking to Pansy.

"Draco. What do you think we should do for Halloween?"

"The same as every year before the War Potter. Have dinner at The Great Hall. Watch little children run around dressed up as Merlin or rather this year as you. And of course we can't have Halloween without a troll in the dungeons or a petrified cat or what was it Third Year? Ah yes the mutilated Fat Lady portrait." Draco said without looking up from 'Needful Things' written by the squib author Stephen King. It was a part of the stack of books Hermione had gifted Draco in his birthday this year and to say he had been astonished was an understatement.

She had simply said that she was glad she had someone she could discuss books with which did not involve her explaining things at least thrice.

Instead of being offended, Ron and Harry had looked relieved.

"Very funny prat. It really isn't Halloween without some sort of excitement,I agree. Which is why I..."

"Potter please don't tell me you have something planned for Halloween! Even if you have can you do me the favour of leaving me out of it?" 

"But you haven't even heard what my plan is!" Harry exclaimed waving his hands about.

Draco finally looked up from the book and stared at Harry. "Potter I've known you long enough to know that whatever plan you make would involve me and anyone else, whether they be directly involved or not, being put in danger."

"So you are saying that I'm dangerous?" Harry gave him the puppy eyes that somehow seemed to work on the Slytherin Prince.

Draco shook his head to clear all the thoughts that came with that look and closed his book. "Not you but rather your ideas Potter. Might have something to do with the Gryffindor running in you. But go on let's hear this wonderful plan of yours."

Harry sat down beside the blond and jumped in his seat. "Let's go to a haunted house this year."

"Like the Shrieking Shack?"

"Yes but we won't be going there seeing how we all already know that it isn't really haunted. Just a rumour began by Dumbledore."

"That is all well Potter but which haunted house are you planning to go to then."

"What is this about haunted houses? Are we going to the Shrieking Shack." Pansy asked from near the fireplace.

They were sitting around it with Harry and Draco on the left and Pansy and Blaise on the right.

"No. Apparently Potter lives for excitement and adrenaline in his veins and so wants to go to a haunted house this Halloween."

"As long as it's not the Shrieking Shack count me in." Blaise said and leaned forward in his seat.

"Me too to be frank. I always did want to go into the Muggle world."

Harry shot a triumphant look at Draco and saw the blonde rolling his eyes. "Fine we'll go to this haunted house of yours. Where exactly is it though Potter."

"Erm.... I haven't really decided that yet. I have to ask Hermione and Ron as well. Join me Draco?" He turned puppy eyes towards the blonde again and of course Draco caved.

Damn that specy eyed git.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but maybe it will be three chapters or 4 I'm not really sure. Hope you liked it. Comment something to let me know if I can do something to improve what I wrote. Ta.


End file.
